hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is the Forty-five episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix and Mario defeats Riddo, as he was taken away to Linguistic Asylum. Hendrix back to Providence Accord HQ, to see if Doctor Hawkins is okay, as Derrick help Hendrix to open the door. As he finds out that Doctor Hawkins is not here from her mission, as Derrick is sad, as he started to lose it, as she went a mission on her own, as she goes to find Klaus, but Hendrix is angry at his boss, Derrick, for letting his daughter go into a mission by herself to find Klaus is dangerous. Derrick regrets it, with Aiden keeping all the missile launchers, as her statues are M.I.A. Hendrix tries to computer to track them down. Klaus and Aiden are in the castle, collecting mores missiles. Klaus captured Doctor Hawkins, as she swore to Klaus that Hendrix will come after him, as Mendez takes her for torture. As Klaus laughs for his plans going successful. Hendrix and Bock tries to track Doctor Hawkins's whereabouts. as Klaus blocked the system, Hendrix tells Bock about someone closer than the enemy, as Hendrix does it himself. Bill sees Hendrix angry, as they go into the interrogation room. Hendrix tells Bill to open the door, as he's punch Bill in the interrogation room. Hendrix sits down with him, as Hendrix threatens Bill to ask about Klaus's past, as he's going to tell him the whole story. (Past) Bill tells Hendrix, that he was born by his mother, Grey Chase, as his older brother is Klaus Chase. As a kid, Bill has good talent for drawing pictures, as Grey wished her husband was there, as she cries about her husband pass away. Bill and Klaus loves his mom, as they hug. As years gone by, Klaus plans to Robots, as has plans it to make for his army, as Klaus tells Bill to minds his own business. Klaus plans it to make it dangerous, as Bill is worried. Klaus will use it for his own destiny, as Bill sees Klaus used the whole electric for the city, with the R.D.Ms. Grey comes down to sees her kids, doing something, as Klaus uses robot, as Grey was worried that it is dangerous, as the lights cut out. She ground Klaus, as he goes into his room. Bill tells Hendrix, he keeps doing it for years, as it got worse. Bill sees Klaus hurt people, as he doing it for his own rights, Bill tells him don't, as Klaus wants revenge for everything, as he cannot be stopped. Bill warns Klaus, if their mother finds out, Klaus doesn't care, as Bill tries to warn him, as Klaus leaves, with the argument he has, as Klaus became older, it all went down his mother. Klaus was busy creating a R.D.M and ruling places, that he take for his army, as he got weapons and sword on his fingertips, as Klaus came back to his mother house, Klaus mother, Grey knows the truth about Klaus killing a journalist. Klaus denies to his mother, that he's a bad person, as Grey is upset, that will make people afraid of him. Grey calls the military to get rid of him, as Klaus got away, to never see his mother again, since then, Bill tells Hendrix again, that Klaus is stole hardware and use it to attack his foes, as he conquers many places, making him the dangerous in the government list. Klaus is busying down many of businessmen, as making more powerful with money, to do what he will, as he made new allies, to conquer militaries and many countries for weapons and destruction, as Klaus comes to his old home, to see his mother, for the last time. as Grey was terrified of his son, as she knows she stands her opinions in her son being evil, by killing someone and becoming into a monster. R.D.Ms caught Bill, as Klaus makes a speech, as he destroyed the CIA, as he prepares for many invasions, as Klaus stabs his mother, in the heart, as she suffers through bad wounds, as his robot army is getting stronger, as he willing to conquer with more success. Grey spoke to her last words to her son, Bill before she pass away. as Bill cries and was upset. Bill tells Hendrix that Klaus is still doing the same, as Bill does his best to become a military soldier to take down Klaus, right in front of his eyes, as Bill swore. (Present) Hendrix learns about it, as he trusts Bill to take down Klaus, as he's going to find whatever it take, with Mario and Bock helping, as they continue to hunt down Doctor Hawkins location, as Hendrix vows to find her. Episode Moments * Doctor Hawkins is kidnapped by Klaus and Aiden * Hendrix learns about Bill Chase, who is Klaus brother * Klaus killed his mother, Grey, years ago, as he became evil * Klaus created robots to get his revenge Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (M.I.A) * Derrick Hawkins * Providence Accord Soldiers * Bock Warden * Mario Thompson * Bill Chase (Past And Present) * Grey Chase (Past) Villains * Klaus Chase (Past And Present) * Aiden Sanford * R.D.Ms (Past And Present) * Aiden's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix knows Bill stories with Klaus * Story shows, Bill and Klaus story and the rivalry since it rises * Klaus causes the blackout with his powerful robot * Grey Chase husband, died for unknown reason * Doctor Hawkins goes into his first solo mission, and it ends being captured See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Aiden's Arc